CONQUISTANDO A AKANE CON UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR
by AbiTaisho
Summary: Akane y Ranma están por terminar la escuela secundaria y deben entregar un cuento basado en la mitología japonesa. Ranma está desesperado por demostrarle su amor a Akane y gracias a un "descubrimiento" decide que es momento de abrir su corazón...una miko y un hanyou los ayudarán a vivir una historia de amor? Primer fic!
*LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA SALIÓ DE MI CABECITA LOCA"

-Blablabla diálogo de los personajes  
 _-"Blablabla"_ pensamiento  
 **-"Blablabla" garabatos escritos por los personajes**

Akane se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio mientras se exprimía la cabeza pensando qué tema elegir para la tarea de historia. La maestra les explicó que la calificación final de la asignatura consistiría en redactar un cuento o poema que incluyera seres mitológicos de su cultura y solamente tenían una semana para lograrlo. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Jamás tendría el tiempo para escribir algo decente teniendo a su alrededor a las prometidas autoproclamadas, enemigos saliendo por debajo de las piedras, pretendientes obsesivos y locos, padres confabulados para lograr unir a las dos escuelas de combate libre y sobretodo con un baka como prometido que solamente se interesa en convertirse en el artista marcial más fuerte del mundo que vive llamándola marimacho, torpe, tabla de planchar… que se pone celoso aunque no lo admita nunca, uno que corre a rescatarla cada vez que es secuestrada, que no duda en dar su vida por ella…

-¿Y si se tratara de una historia de amor? Dijo en voz baja mientras mordía el borrador de su lápiz, con el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y se recargaba en el escritorio. – ¡Podría adaptar un cuento de la era feudal! con las cosas absurdas e increíbles que pasan solo necesitaría de personajes algunos youkai y hanyou…

Mientras Akane seguía garabateando las ideas en su cuaderno, un chico de trenza estaba acostado en el techo (a la altura del cuarto de la peliazul) con las manos bajo su cabeza viendo el atardecer; no sabía ni le interesaba qué escribir para entregar la tarea final de historia, graduarse no era una de sus prioridades así que no sufriría como esa boba… una chica de cortos y azules cabellos ocupó inmediatamente su pensamiento. _"Akane"_ suspiró para sí mismo el chico de la trenza mientras pensaba en su prometida.

Desde que creyó que la había perdido durante la batalla contra Saffron ya no podía negarse lo que sentía por ella aun cuando continuaban sus ataques de pánico cada vez que alguien de la familia mencionaba la palabra _BODA_ , recordar el último intento fallido de unirlos le producía escalofríos. Jamás olvidaría la cara de Akane cuando la dejó sola con ese bellísimo vestido de novia por correr detrás del barril con la cura para su maldición. "¡KUSO! Es que tener tan cerca la solución para dejar de ser un fenómeno y poder ofrecerle a su Akane ser el hombre completo que ella merece lo cegó… _-"¿que estará haciendo mi pequeña Hime?"_ Discretamente el chico de la trenza quedó colgando por la ventana del cuarto de la peliazul y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa boba al ver a la protagonista de sus sueños durmiendo con la cabeza encima de una libreta abierta. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla la cargó suavemente estilo nupcial y en un arranque de valor recargó su fuerte mentón sobre la delicada frente de Akane. _–"Si tan solo hubiera una forma de poder decirte todo lo que me provocas… lo mucho que te amo Hime"_. La sostuvo más tiempo del necesario entre sus brazos arrullándola con una ternura que solamente nacía tratándose de ella, cuando ella comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos pensó que ya era tiempo de colocarla en su cama y cuando se disponía a taparla con la sábana, Akane se acostó en posición fetal abrazando un osito de peluche y con voz baja pero audible para el artista marcial sus labios–Ranma… Como era de esperarse el chico de la trenza se congeló a mitad de camino para incorporarse mientras los colores se le subían a la cara. _–"Dijo mi nombre"_ Ranma con los nervios a flor de piel notaba la forma en la que la peliazul se aferraba todavía más al peluche y casi se desmaya cuando vio cómo Akane besó al osito mientras soltaba un suspiro y sonreía.

El chico de la trenza sentía que algo en su pecho crecía, una mezcla de orgullo e ilusión que jamás había sentido antes lo embargaba. Definitivamente podría pasar toda la noche viéndola dormir pero sabía que a veces Akane se despertaba en mitad de la noche para ir al baño y no quería que lo encontrara en una situación tan comprometedora. Odiaba pelear con ella y que le dijera depravado sin merecerlo, ¡ella tenía la culpa de robarle la mirada! Si alguna vez habían existido los dioses griegos estaba seguro de que la peliazul podría ser sin dudas la reencarnación de Afrodita.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se acercó a curiosear los avances de la que suponía era la tarea de Akane y lo que vio lo intrigó.

 **"EL ROMANCE PROHIBIDO ENTRE UNA MIKO Y UN HANYO"**

 **Personales principales  
Akane – Miko  
Ranma – Hanyou  
Shampoo – Hanyo  
Ukyo – Hanyo  
Ryoga – Exterminador  
Mousse – Monje  
Maestro Happosai – Youkai  
Faltan papá, tío Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi, Tía Nodoka… necesitaré pensar cuántos personajes necesitaré jeje creo que hay demasiadas personas en mi vida.**

Al dar vuelta a la página casi se le salen los ojos, abrió la boca hasta casi desencajar la mandíbula y un ligero carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando leyó en voz baja **–No sé cómo empezaré mi historia, pero la miko y** **Ranma** **el Hanyo deben ser felices para siempre.**

El artista marcial sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora y con una sonrisa enmarcando su varonil rostro le hizo una promesa mentalmente a la peliazul _-"Hime, me encargaré de que sea de esa manera"._ Al fin Ranma sabía de qué trataría su historia, arrancó una hoja de la libreta de Akane y escribió: **La princesa que domó al caballo salvaje.**

 _Hola, es mi primer fic así que es probable que solamente haga tres capítulos... dependerá de uds si llegara a alargarlo pero en verdad espero no decepcionar a nadie que guste de Ranma 1/2, saludos! Actualizaré domingo._


End file.
